1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to concentrated aqueous solutions of p-methoxybenzoic acid and their production.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optimizing production processes to save time, space, or resources like energy or manpower define the area of technical controlling and are part of the most effective possibilities to improve the manufacturing industry's cost situation.
Under the pressure to reduce the costs per unit, it is being continuously attempted to construct work processes more efficiently on all levels. Apart from improving internal processes, external partners like suppliers of raw materials are more and more included in optimizing production processes. Thus e.g., on-time supply of raw materials in product-compatible trading units may shift stock capacities to the road, may improve the workflow considerably, and add to a significant reduction in costs per unit.
An important aspect, which can play a major role especially in larger production units, is a raw material's state of aggregation. While fluid or gaseous materials can be fed into the production process easily and in adjustable doses using pumps, adding solid raw materials is usually related to a weighing process and open product handling. The last point mentioned is also related to safety aspects, as the personnel working in the manufacturing process is exposed to the open product.
Solid and heavily soluble raw materials, which have to be solubilized before being processed, need additional requirements for the production processes, as these solubilizing processes often demand additional energy, need a lot of time and in many cases additional vessels to mix the substances. That is why a lot of heavily soluble raw-materials are liked to be used in the laboratory or in development, but fail in production processes due to their difficult handling.
Against this background, fluid and concentrated formulations of heavily soluble raw materials if they don't contradict the quality requirements of the final product, are obviously advantageous, both technically as well as economically, and therefore the target of the invention.